Last Chance
by Audierne
Summary: Bella et Edward se sont connus humains, ont été transformés ensemble, se sont aimés passionnément, puis se sont quittés. Leurs chemins se croisent de nouveau à l'université de Seattle, de nos jours, près de 80 ans après leur séparation. Et il fallut souffrir pour s'aimer.
1. Fresh start

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien pour lire ma fic. J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. Pour ma part, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Je précise d'ores et déjà que je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle fera. Les trois premiers chapitres sont écrits et je pense ne pas m'avancer trop en disant qu'elle n'en fera pas plus d'une dizaine.

Ceci n'est pas ma première fiction. Je publie depuis des années sur ce site, mais j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un autre compte pour reprendre un peu à zéro. Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit et je ne me souvenais plus combien mettre en place une histoire pouvait être difficile. Je pense que ce chapitre ne vous plaira pas forcément mais le 2nd est nettement mieux selon moi.

Je n'ai pas de beta donc désolée s'il reste des coquilles. J'ai relu et relu mais il est possible que certaines m'aient échappées.

J'ajouterai, pour finir, que tous les personnages et l'histoire sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer et que je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers pour écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Fresh start**

_POV Bella _

-Ecoutez, Mademoiselle… ?

-Swan, répétai-je, lasse.

-Mademoiselle Swan. Il ne nous reste plus de place en histoire de l'art. On peut simplement vous transférer en histoire ou en art appliqué, m'expliqua la secrétaire du département de Lettres, histoire et arts de l'université de Seattle.

-Mais, l'année dernière, j'étais inscrite en histoire de l'art. Mon transfert doit se faire dans la même dominante.

-Je pense qu'on a déjà été assez sympa de vous accueillir ici en cours d'année, vous n'allez pas en plus faire la difficile.

-Où serait le plaisir, sinon ? marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Appelez-moi votre responsable.

-Il est occupé.

J'entendais tout ce qu'il se passait dans les bureaux derrière le secrétariat et je savais très bien que le fameux responsable n'était pas vraiment occupé. Sauf à appeler sa maîtresse pour lui raconter des choses cochonnes, évidemment.

-Son bureau est là, c'est bien ça ? demandai-je en passant derrière elle pour rejoindre le couloir menant aux bureaux de l'administration.

-Non, attendez, mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici. Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? continua-t-elle en me suivant dans le couloir.

Je me retournai brusquement et elle me percuta. Elle gémit de douleur et de surprise puis croisa mon regard et se statufia.

-Je pense que nous ne sommes pas parties du bon pied vous et moi, murmurai-je d'une voix suave sans quitter son regard. Je vais aller voir le directeur et vous allez rejoindre votre bureau. D'accord ?

Elle me fixa, bouche bée, encore quelques secondes puis hocha lentement la tête, terrorisée. Je lui fis un sourire froid et, du menton, lui montrai son bureau en haussant les sourcils. Elle marmonna un « d'accord » timide et retourna à sa place, fébrile. Je n'aimais pas utiliser mon aura vampirique pour séduire ou faire peur aux gens. Mais parfois, ça rendait service. Et il fallait avouer qu'être habituée à avoir ce qu'on voulait rendait un peu capricieuse. Une demi-heure plus tard, je sortais du bureau du directeur du département avec mon emploi du temps et les options que j'avais choisies. Je saluai la secrétaire en sortant du bâtiment et remis mes lunettes de soleil.

Cela faisait maintenant 42 ans que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans l'Etat de Washington. Ca faisait un bail. En même temps, je n'avais pas que des bons souvenirs ici. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si cette bande de chiens enragés qui vivaient près de Forks existait toujours. Heureusement, sur Seattle, ils n'avaient aucun droit. J'aimais bien cette région. Il pleuvait souvent et le soleil ne perçait que très rarement les nuages. L'été, il est vrai qu'il faisait assez beau, mais le reste de l'année, c'était le paradis pour un vampire comme moi. Pas besoin de ne sortir que la nuit. Je pouvais même aller à la fac. Certes, ce serait au moins ma dixième remise de diplôme quand j'en aurais fini mais j'appréciais le contact avec les humains, même si souvent, je les terrorisais.

Au début, ils étaient méfiants. Qui pouvait les en blâmer, sachant que tout chez moi avait été créé pour les tuer ? Mais j'arrivais souvent à gagner la confiance de la plupart d'entre eux, qui oubliait rapidement que je n'avais pas un physique normal. C'était facile de se faire des amis quand on faisait tout pour paraître humaine. J'avais eu près d'un siècle pour parfaire mon déguisement et je m'en sortais très bien la plupart du temps. Le fait de ne jamais avoir goûté au sang humain m'avait bien sûr aidée à maîtriser mes plus bas instincts.

Aujourd'hui, j'entrais en deuxième année à l'université de Seattle. J'avais effectué ma première année et un très cours début de seconde année à l'université du Maine, mais j'avais été obligée de faire muter mon dossier quand un jeune homme au sang beaucoup trop attirant était entré dans ma salle. Mon chanteur, comme disent les Volturi. Le cauchemar de tout vampire végétarien. Une seule solution dans ces cas-là, fuir et ne pas revenir avant un bon demi-siècle. Bref, j'avais fait une demande de transfert qui, avec un peu de persuasion et beaucoup d'argent, avait fini par être acceptée à Seattle. Il n'allait pas être facile de s'intégrer en cours d'année dans une nouvelle fac, certes mais j'appréciais de vivre une vie humaine presque normale.

Je m'étais habillée le plus simplement possible en ce jour de rentrée universitaire. Avec un physique de vampire, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, on nous remarque toujours au premier coup d'œil. Au début de ma nouvelle vie, le regard des humains me mettait mal à l'aise. Je voyais souvent un mélange d'admiration et de peur sur leur visage. Moi qui avais toujours été une humaine si discrète et réservée, pas si jolie que ça en plus… Ca avait pris du temps avant que je n'assume ma beauté vampirique. Quand je m'étais retrouvée seule, je m'étais aperçue que mon charme surnaturel pouvait m'aider à avoir tout ce que je voulais. Surtout des hommes. Les femmes étaient, au premier abord, assez méfiantes. Et quand le charme ne marchait pas, la peur faisait le travail.

J'entrai dans ma salle de classe le plus discrète possible et allai m'installer au fond du petit amphi. Je m'étais assise à côté d'une petite brune à lunettes à l'air sympathique. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil puis se tourna complètement vers moi.

-Salut ! Tu es nouvelle ?

-Bonjour. Oui. Je m'appelle Isabella.

J'enlevai mes larges lunettes de soleil, et son sourire se figea légèrement. Elle resta quelques secondes à me fixer. J'étais habituée à ce type de réaction. Ma voix, mon visage, mes yeux, tout en moi était fait pour charmer et tuer. L'instinct de survie primaire des humains les poussait à me fuir. Leur éducation et leur intelligence les en empêchaient.

-Enchantée. Moi, c'est Angela. Tu viens d'où ?

-Du Maine. J'ai été transférée ici mais je suis en deuxième année de fac.

-Moi aussi. Tu vas voir, dans ce cours, il y a pas mal de troisième année mais le niveau reste abordable.

-Tant mieux. Et toi, tu es originaire du coin ?

Je savais que pour paraître normal, il fallait s'intégrer, rencontrer des gens et se comporter en humain. Sinon, les gens finissaient toujours pas se poser des questions.

-Oui. Je suis de Forks. C'est une petite ville au nord de Seattle.

-Je connais un peu.

-C'est vrai ? Tu connais comment ?

Angela m'observait avec beaucoup de curiosité à présent, sans doute ravie qu'on connaisse son bled.

-Mes parents ont eu la lubie de m'emmener en vacances dans le coin, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour retrouver les origines de la famille.

Je mimais des guillemets avec les doigts et Angela sembla se détendre. Elle sourit et acquiesça.

-Passer ses vacances par là-bas, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le rêve, répondit-elle. Mais c'est un joli coin et puis… je ne connais pas grand-chose d'autre, en fait. Tu as beaucoup voyagé, toi ?

-Pas vraiment. Je vivais avec mes parents dans le Maine et c'est la première fois que je quitte le cocon familial.

-Je connais ça.

Elle me fit un large sourire et le professeur de lettres anciennes entra à ce moment-là, coupant court à notre conversation. Après une heure à faire semblant de m'intéresser à des choses que je savais déjà, Angela me proposa d'aller manger un morceau sur le campus. Je déclinais poliment, prétextant des soucis administratifs à régler et nous échangeâmes nos numéros pour « aller boire un café un de ces jours ». C'était une chouette fille et, même si elle sentait bon, son odeur ne me donnait pas non plus une envie irrésistible d'en faire un quatre heure. C'était donc une rentrée qui commençait bien. J'avais une heure avant mon prochain cours et je décidais tout de même rentrer chez moi pour appeler Charles et Marie, les deux vampires français avec qui je vivais depuis les années 50.

J'avais acheté un appartement près du campus. Au dernier étage d'un immeuble assez haut, il était assez proche du campus. Je me sentais bien ici. Je pouvais être moi-même sans jouer le rôle de l'humaine parfaite. Je sortis mon téléphone portable et composai le numéro de Marie. Elle décrocha quasi instantanément.

-Oui ?

-Encore en train de jouer à Wordament ?

-On fait avec ce qu'on a. La vie est un peu ennuyeuse sans toi.

-Merci pour moi, marmonna Charles en français.

Je l'entendis clairement et souris. Il devait être à côté d'elle. Ces deux-là se décollaient rarement.

-Salut Charles.

-Tu t'amuses à Seattle ? demanda Marie d'une voix lasse.

Je pouvais facilement l'imaginer regarder ses ongles parfaits, allongée auprès de son mari.

-J'ai rencontré une fille sympa. Quand est-ce que vous venez me rejoindre ?

-D'ici quelques semaines j'imagine.

Charles et Marie avaient décidé d'attendre Maximilian, le dernier vampire de notre clan, pour déménager. Il était parti pour plusieurs mois en Argentine et n'avait donné que très peu de nouvelles. Il avait craqué un an plus tôt et avait tué une mère et son fils. Il avait pris la décision de s'éloigner de toute civilisation quelques temps. La culpabilité l'avait doucement éloigné de nous et nous avions tous accepté qu'il prenne le large, s'il en avait besoin. Max était mon plus proche ami et le savoir si loin, seul et triste m'avait beaucoup touchée. Heureusement, il avait téléphoné deux mois plus tôt pour dire qu'il rentrerait bientôt. Bientôt, chez les vampires, pouvait prendre un an. Je comprenais le choix de Charles et Marie, qui connaissaient Max depuis la révolution française, mais ma famille me manquait.

-Il a rappelé ?

Etonnamment, Max ne donnait des nouvelles qu'à Marie. Je savais qu'il avait une affection particulière pour elle, non partagée cependant, mais j'étais déçue de ne jamais réussir à le joindre et il ne m'avait pas contactée une seule fois depuis son départ.

-Tenez-moi au courant.

-Bien sûr. Ma chérie, je dois te laisser, j'ai un cours dans 10 mn.

-D'accord. Je vous rappelle dans quelques jours.

-A bientôt Bella, lança Charles.

Marie, qui paraissait avoir 28 ans, donnait des cours d'histoire française à l'université du Maine. C'était plus facile de rester longtemps quelque part quand on n'avait pas l'air d'avoir 18 ans éternellement. Charles gérait nos fonds et investissements.

Mes premiers jours à l'université de Seattle se passèrent sans encombre et je pus même aller chasser la nuit du mercredi. Le jeudi, je croisais Angela dans un couloir menant à un cours.

-Salut, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Salut Angela. Tu assistes à ce cours toi aussi ?

-Comme à peu près toutes les filles de la fac. Le prof est… enfin tu vas voir, tenta-t-elle de préciser en rosissant.

-A ce point-là ?

-Plus encore.

Nous rîmes un peu en entrant dans l'amphithéâtre et je me figeais brusquement en sentant cette odeur. Angela me rentra dedans et gémit de douleur. Je l'entendis vaguement s'excuser tandis que je scrutais l'amphi. Mes yeux se posèrent sur une étudiante qui me fixait, elle aussi. « Oui, définitivement », me dis-je « Vampire. »

Nous nous toisâmes plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne se lève et vienne à ma rencontre. C'était une petite brune aux cheveux courts dont la démarche gracieuse détonait énormément chez les humains. Bientôt, elle nous rejoignit et nous nous toisâmes quelques secondes. A côté de moi, Angela se massait le front, là où elle avait dû me percuter.

-Oh salut Alice, comment ça va ? dit timidement Angela quand la nouvelle venue fut face à moi.

Le visage de l'interpellée était aussi fermé que le mien. Elle restait méfiante mais curieuse.

-Salut Angela. Qui est ta nouvelle amie ?

-Ah euh… Isabella, voici Alice. Alice, Isabella est nouvelle à la fac.

La dite Alice me serra la main, en bonne fausse humaine.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Du Maine.

-Tu as été transférée ici ?

-Oui. J'y ai été plus ou moins contrainte. C'est dommage, enchainai-je, ma prof d'histoire, Marie de Larougerie, était excellente. Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler ici. Elle est assez connue.

Alice hocha imperceptiblement la tête et sembla se détendre en entendant le nom complet de Marie, glissé pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais sans danger. J'aurais apprécié de savoir qui elle était. Elle ne trouva pas opportun de le préciser et je me promis d'appeler Charles et Marie pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

-Non, ça ne me dit rien, répondit Angela en fronçant les sourcils. C'est une prof d'histoire de l'art ?

-Plus ou moins. Elle enseigne l'histoire française.

-Moi, ça me dit quelque chose, répondit Alice sans me quitter des yeux.

-Je devrais peut-être lire plus de bouquin, marmonna Angela. On va s'asseoir ? Le cours va bientôt commencer.

Alice me lança un dernier coup d'œil avant de retourner à sa place tandis qu'Angela et moi prenions place plus loin. Je vis que la vampire avait sorti son téléphone et tapait rapidement un texto.

-C'est marrant, murmura Angela tandis que le cours commençait, Alice et moi, on était au lycée ensemble et ça doit être la troisième fois qu'elle me parle en 4 ans.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Elle et ses frères et sœurs étaient assez… discrets au lycée. A la fac aussi. Ils sont tout le temps ensemble. Ils ne parlent presque à personne.

Elle rougit, sans doute gênée de colporter quelques rumeurs et je fis semblant de commencer à prendre des notes tout en réfléchissant aux nouvelles données que je venais d'apprendre.

Super, j'avais à faire à tout un clan de vampire. Bon, l'avantage, c'est qu'ils semblaient être végétariens. L'inconvénient… enfin les inconvénients pouvaient être bien plus nombreux. Les vampires, quel que soit leur régime alimentaire, n'aimaient pas tellement être en compétition sur un territoire. Plus il y avait de vampires au même endroit, plus les humains devenaient méfiants.

-Vous vous ressemblez un peu d'ailleurs, je trouve, ajouta Angela en prenant quelques notes.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui. Les yeux, la peau claire, tout ça.

Je haussai les épaules avec un air dubitatif et n'insistai pas. Il allait falloir que je me sauve vite fait à la fin du cours si je ne voulais pas avoir une bande de vampires dans les pattes. Quelques heures de plus avant une confrontation me permettrait de me préparer. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils ne soient pas trop agressifs et qu'on puisse cohabiter sans encombre. Le fait que cette Alice connaisse Marie était déjà un bon point. Elle avait eu l'air moins ombrageux quand elle avait compris à qui elle avait à faire. Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, je ramassai donc rapidement mes affaires et me glissai hors de l'amphi discrètement pour ne pas avoir à affronter la vampire seule à seule.

Je sortis mon portable immédiatement après être sortie et composai le numéro de Marie. Elle ne répondit pas et j'appelai ensuite Charles, regrettant d'être sur un campus rempli d'étudiants et de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ma vitesse vampirique pour rentrer chez moi, l'endroit le plus sûr dans les environs.

-Allô ?

-Charles, j'ai un problème.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu connais une végétarienne du nom d'Alice ?

-Alice ? La seule que je connaisse c'est la femme de Jasper.

-Elle connait Marie.

-Ca doit être elle, alors. Elle est à Seattle ?

-Oui. A la fac. Ils sont plusieurs.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies quoique ce soit à craindre. Elle fait partie du clan de Carlisle Cu-

-Carlisle ? C'est ça ? Carlisle Cullen ?

-Oui. Tu le connais ?

-Et merde ! jurai-je en continuant mon périple à travers la foule du campus.

-Quoi ? Bella ? Quel est le problème ?

-Carlisle est-

Je me figeai et laissai ma main retomber le long de mon corps. Au téléphone, j'entendis Charles demander ce qu'il se passait. Moi, je restai bouche bée et je sentis des années de souffrance enfouies au fond de moi rejaillir en un instant. Face à moi, au milieu du campus de ma nouvelle fac, se tenait la personne que je souhaitais le moins voir au monde.

-Bonjour Bella, me dit la voix douce d'Edward Masen.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit. Il ne manque qu'une dernière correction et peut-être quelques changements par rapport à la suite.

Je précise que si Bella parle d'Edward Masen et non Cullen, c'est volontaire. Vous comprendrez de quoi il en retourne dans la suite (assez rapidement je dirais même).

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

A très vite.


	2. For All The Wrong Reasons

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à TTJ, Isis duclanNamur, Magaxa68 et Sophie qui m'ont gentiment reviewé en anonyme !

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long et riche en évènement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas.

EDIT: Je fais une modif, on m'a fait me rendre compte d'erreurs dans le texte. Pour Edward et ses yeux marrons, j'ai la flemme de retrouver ça, mais pour les yeux bleus de Max, shame on me, je change tout de suite ! Désolée pour l'erreur, je suis peut-être un peu trop dans Vampire Diaries ;-)

**Chapitre 2 : Far Away**

* * *

POV Bella

-Bella ? Allô ? continua Charles à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Je te rappelle, murmurai-je d'une voix blanche en coupant l'appel.

Figée, je ne pouvais quitter des yeux mon enfer personnel. L'homme qui m'avait tout pris. Mon cœur, ma fierté, mon bonheur et même presque ma santé mentale. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est restés là, à s'observer sans rien dire, perdus l'un et l'autre dans nos souvenirs communs, dans l'intensité des sentiments qu'on avait partagé une éternité plus tôt, de l'enfer que nous avions vécu après. Mais la redescente à la réalité fut rude quand Alice vint se poster à côté de son frère, impassible. Edward me fixait toujours et secoua la tête, répondant sans doute à une question muette de sa sœur. Je savais qu'il lisait dans les pensées. Je l'avais découvert en même temps que lui, peu après notre transformation. Il pouvait lire les pensées de tout le monde, sauf les miennes. Du moins quand je ne le lui permettais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-La même chose que toi, je suppose. J'étudie.

Mon ton était plus sec que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Les vieilles rancunes étaient tenaces.

-Vous vous connaissez ? intervint Alice, visiblement frustrée.

-Bella est… une vieille amie.

-Connaissance, je préfèrerais, claquai-je.

La colère revenait. La colère, c'était bien. Bien mieux que la douleur ou le choc. Bien mieux que le désespoir.

-J'ai appris que tu avais rejoint Carlisle, enchaînai-je, méprisante.

-En fait, c'est lui qui m'a retrouvé, me répondit-il, son regard intense posé sur moi.

Cet enfoiré de Carlisle Cullen n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour moi. Pour Edward en revanche, son cher Edward, il avait évidemment fini par sortir de son cocon doré.

-Quel dommage ! Tu aurais pourtant mérité que plus personne ne s'intéresse à toi, lançai-je, glaciale.

-Bella… je suis tellement désolé, murmura Edward en faisant un pas vers moi. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé.

Je reculai et croisai les bras, le regardant de haut en bas avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable.

-C'est un peu tard pour les excuses.

-On devrait aller dans un endroit moins public, intervint Alice.

-Pour ma part, lui répondis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil, je vais m'en aller.

Sans attendre de réponse, je passai à côté d'eux pour m'éloigner mais Edward me retint par le bras. Je me retournai et il plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens.

-Attends, s'il te plait.

-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

-Bella…

-Non. Laisse-moi tranquille. Ma famille doit s'inquiéter. Il faut que je les appelle.

-On ne te fera aucun mal.

-Alors lâche-moi.

Je fixai sa main sur mon bras et me dégageai tandis qu'il relâchait la pression.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps… Ne pourrait-on pas-

-Certaines choses ne s'oublient pas, coupai-je.

Cette fois, quand je tournai les talons, il ne me retint pas. Je savais ce que cette entrevue allait me coûter. Je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis les années 30. Depuis notre rupture. Et la douleur était toujours présente, 80 ans après. Si aimer pour un humain était intense, les vampires ressentaient tous les sentiments puissance 10. L'amour aussi bien que la douleur. Et chez nous, l'amour vrai ne passait jamais.

POV Edward

Le message d'Alice m'avait surpris. Elle nous avait tous prévenu par texto qu'un vampire végétarien se baladait sur le campus. Si ce vampire avait fait le choix de ne pas se nourrir d'humains, il ne pouvait pas être très dangereux. Tous ceux qu'on avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent étaient inoffensifs. On préférait tout de même connaitre les intentions des nôtres quand ils entraient sur notre territoire afin d'être sûr qu'ils ne nous obligeraient pas à partir. C'était souvent des vagabonds. Rares étaient ceux qui s'installaient au même endroit que nous. A la fin de mon cours, j'avais donc décidé d'aller à la rencontre d'Alice pour discuter avec ce vampire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait elle.

J'avais d'abord senti la présence d'un autre être surnaturel puis j'avais respiré son odeur. Cette odeur si caractéristique de freesia qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Je n'avais pas voulu le croire. J'avais cherché Bella pendant des années et je n'étais jamais parvenu à la trouver. Et voilà qu'à présent nous nous retrouvions dans la même ville et dans la même fac. Etait-ce vraiment par hasard ? Avait-elle jamais cherché à me revoir, même inconsciemment ?

Son expression quand elle m'avait vue m'avait fait comprendre très rapidement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ma présence ici. Alice et elle ne se connaissaient pas. Seul Carlisle savait qui elle était pour moi, ce que nous avions été et ce qu'elle représentait dans ma vie. Esmée avait sans doute été mise au courant mais j'avais interdit à Carlisle d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Penser à elle m'était difficile, en parler, impossible et je ne voulais pas entendre qui que ce soit penser à elle. Elle était partie avant l'arrivée de Rosalie dans la famille et elle n'avait jamais rencontré Esmée puisque nous vivions loin de tous à cette époque. Elle était partie à cause de moi et jamais je n'avais pu me le pardonner.

J'entendais les pensées d'Alice pendant que nous parlions, Bella et moi. Ma sœur m'avait demandé dès son arrivée de ne pas parler au milieu de la foule d'étudiants puis avait vite compris que ce n'était pas notre première rencontre. De là, j'avais vaguement entendu Alice se poser mentalement une foule de questions. J'étais cependant resté concentré sur Bella et uniquement sur elle. C'était mon Eurydice. Elle disparaissait à chaque fois que j'étais près de la trouver. J'avais fini par abandonner tout espoir de jamais la revoir.

Et de nouveau, je la regardais partir, me quitter et m'anéantir, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il était évident qu'elle m'en voudrait. J'avais mérité ce type de réaction. J'avais mérité son mépris et sa colère. Mais il fallait qu'elle me donne une chance de lui parler, que j'arrive à me faire pardonner pour tout le mal que je lui avais fait.

Le téléphone d'Alice sonna, me tirant brusquement de mes pensées. C'était Carlisle.

-Il y a un nouveau ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Elle s'appelle Isabella et visiblement Edward et toi la connaissez, dit Alice en me jetant un coup d'œil.

-Bella ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix atterrée. Tu as vu Edward ?

-Il est avec moi. Isabella vient de partir.

-Donne-lui le téléphone, s'il te plait.

Alice me tendit le téléphone et je répondis d'une voix blanche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, Edward ? Elle est venue pour te voir ?

-Non.

Même moi je pouvais percevoir que ma voix était éteinte.

-Elle est ici par hasard, ajoutai-je.

-Rentre à la maison, on va en parler.

-Oui.

J'étais prêt à tout accepter. Mon cerveau refusait de fonctionner et je ne sentais que l'affreuse douleur du manque.

-Repasse-moi Alice, s'il te plait.

J'obéis, et me perdit dans mes pensées les plus sombres.

-Je rentre tout de suite de l'hôpital. Je préviens Esmée que nous arrivons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Carlisle ? Qui est cette fille ?

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à parler de ça. C'est à Edward de décider s'il est prêt. Je serai chez nous dans 30mn.

-Bien. On arrive.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers moi, sa tête fourmillant de milliers de questions en même temps.

-Arrête ça s'il te plait.

Elle hocha la tête avec compassion et se mit à chanter l'hymne national grec en pensées.

-Merci.

Nous mîmes plus d'une demi-heure à rentrer et Carlisle nous attendait avec Esmée et Jasper. Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent moins de deux minutes après nous.

_« Comment te sens-tu ? »_ me demanda Carlisle en pensée.

Je haussai une épaule, abattu.

-Elle n'a pas voulu me parler, dis-je simplement en allant m'appuyer contre le manteau de la cheminée. Je laissai mon front reposer sur mon avant-bras et tentai d'enfouir toute cette souffrance au plus profond de moi, sans résultat. Je sentis cependant un léger apaisement, qui même s'il restait superficiel, me fit me sentir mieux.

-Merci, Jasper, murmurai-je sans me redresser.

_« De rien. »_ pensa-t-il.

Autour de moi, j'entendais Esmée s'inquiéter, Emmett et Rosalie demandaient à Alice ce qu'il s'était passé et Carlisle qui se flagellait mentalement de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites quand Bella m'avait quitté. Je me redressai enfin et rencontrai six paires d'yeux.

-Bella était ma femme, lâchai-je enfin en allant vers le bar.

Je me servis un verre de whisky, entendis les pensées stupéfaites de mes frères et soeurs, Carlisle s'inquiéter que je replonge, et Emmett se souvenir de sa dernière cuite. Jasper vint me rejoindre et se servit un verre « pour ne pas te laisser boire tout seul, ça fait moche » pensa-t-il et je lui fis un sourire piteux.

J'avalai mon verre cul sec et m'en resservis un plus grand. Enfin, Rosalie s'impatienta et m'intima de continuer mon histoire.

-Nous nous sommes connus en 1916 à Chicago. Bella et moi étions encore humains. Ses parents et elle avaient emménagé à côté de chez nous. Ils venaient de Boston et avait hérité des biens et de la fortune d'une grande tante à Chicago. Elle avait 16 ans, moi 15 et c'était la plus belle fille que je n'avais jamais vu. J'ai mis un an à lui parler alors que nos parents se recevaient régulièrement. On est tombés amoureux et on avait décidé de se fiancer quand j'irais à l'université. Et puis, mes parents et moi sommes tombés malades. C'est là que Carlisle m'a trouvé. Il m'a transformé. Je continuais à surveiller Bella de loin. Elle croyait que j'étais mort et je ne pouvais pas l'approcher de peur de la tuer. Quelques semaines plus tard, ses parents sont morts et elle est tombée malade. J'ai supplié Carlisle de la sauver. Je ne pouvais pas la voir mourir, elle aussi. Je crois que ça a été notre première erreur, ajoutai-je en relevant les yeux vers Carlisle.

Il acquiesça avec compassion et pensa que j'étais très courageux d'en parler enfin. Je secouai la tête dans sa direction. En vérité, j'avais toujours été lâche quand il s'agissait de Bella.

-Bella… elle… elle a eu du mal à accepter sa condition. La première année a été difficile pour elle. Elle a souvent dit qu'elle aurait préféré qu'on la laisse mourir. Elle avait un self-control impressionnant pour un nouveau-né, bien plus que moi, mais… elle… elle a eu du mal à accepter qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre comme les humains. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, quand j'ai été sûr qu'on ne serait plus un danger pour les humains, je lui ai proposé de voyager. Rien qu'elle et moi, pour lui changer les idées et la rendre heureuse. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller en Europe. Mais quitter Carlisle si jeunes a été une autre erreur. La pire erreur que j'aurais pu faire…

Je donnais des détails insignifiants pour eux, je m'en rendais bien compte. Mais je ne pouvais pas parler de Bella sans laisser les souvenirs ressurgirent d'eux-mêmes. La culpabilité m'envahit, bien plus intensément que tout à l'heure et je tournai le dos à ma famille, observant l'âtre de la cheminée.

-On s'est mariés en 1921, à Paris. On a passé quelques belles années. On a voyagé un peu partout en Europe et en Asie. On n'est jamais revenus aux Etats-Unis. Elle disait que ce pays lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, qu'elle ne voudrait sans doute jamais y remettre les pieds. Elle a sans doute pensé la même chose de l'Europe et de l'Asie, par la suite. Carlisle est venu nous rendre visite deux ou trois fois. Et puis, il t'a rencontrée Esmée.

Je me tournai vers elle et elle se souvint de l'époque où Carlisle lui parlait de nous avec une profonde affection. Il avait aimé Bella comme sa fille. Je me détournai de nouveau et fermait les yeux alors que je m'apprêtais à révéler la partie la plus difficile. Je ne pouvais pas tout leur dire. Je ne voulais pas affronter ça, revivre ces moments. J'avais tout foiré et la douleur que je ressentais encore maintenant me paralysait presque.

-En 1927, j'ai… commencé à… à déraper. Je croyais que… que je pouvais tout maîtriser. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec mes choix mais elle est quand même restée jusqu'en 1931. Je… je sais maintenant qu'elle a vécu un enfer avec moi à cette époque. Et… et un jour, je crois qu'elle a arrêté d'espérer que je changerais. Elle est partie et… et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue.

Je me dégoûtais. J'avais été un lâche et un sale type, surtout avec elle. Elle avait toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Elle avait été si patiente et elle avait vraiment tout fait pour que je change.

Le silence dans la pièce se fit pesant pour tous sauf pour moi. Le brouhaha des pensées de ma famille commença à me devenir insupportable. Mes frères et sœurs se demandaient comment j'avais bien pu déraper et Esmée s'inquiétait encore davantage.

-Bella a toutes les raisons de nous en vouloir, Edward, intervint finalement Carlisle. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider, moi non plus. J'étais… trop obnubilé par les débuts d'Esmée.

-Tout ça, c'était de ma faute, répondis-je en appuyant de nouveau ma tête sur le manteau de la cheminée.

-Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé avant ? demanda Rosalie avec douceur.

-Je ne voulais pas vous entendre penser à elle, avoir pitié de moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire de si grave pour qu'elle soit encore en colère 80 ans après ? interrogea Emmett.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Personne ne posa plus de questions et je montai, la mort dans l'âme, m'isoler dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais plus rien entendre. Je voulais oublier. Je voulais avoir fait les choses différemment.

POV Bella

Mon téléphone sonna plusieurs fois dans ma poche sur le chemin du retour chez moi mais je ne décrochais pas. J'avais besoin de rentrer vite et je ne voulais répondre à aucune question. C'était sans doute égoïste, surtout pour ma famille qui devait penser que j'étais morte mais j'avais besoin de ces cinq minutes de répit, avant les explications. Il fallait que je remette mes pensées en ordre, que je redevienne rationnelle et que je ne me laisse pas engloutir par la douleur et la colère. J'envoyais un texto à Charles pour le rassurer quand j'entrais dans mon appartement.

_Tout va bien. Je ne suis pas en danger. Je vous appelle quand je peux. B. _

Je mis un vinyle d'Elvis Presley sur ma platine et m'assis sur le canapé, laissant mes pensées dériver. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû faire ça parce que je restai longtemps ainsi, à ressasser notre rupture affreuse, la colère et la frustration, l'amour aussi que j'avais ressenti pour lui. Tous les souvenirs que nous avions, les meilleurs comme les pires. Si j'avais pu pleurer, la douleur aurait peut-être eu une chance d'être extériorisée. Mais je restai là, assise, figée et froide comme le marbre, à penser plus vite que n'importe quel humain et à souffrir plus qu'il n'était possible de le faire. La musique s'était arrêtée depuis des heures et je ne sentais ni faim, ni envie de bouger, ni rien. Je ne sentais que le désespoir prendre de nouveau possession de moi. Je voulais rester ici pour l'éternité. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, que je manquais de fierté et d'orgueil en ne recommençant pas à vivre normalement. Je savais aussi ce que ça voulait dire : j'aimais Edward depuis toujours et je l'aimerais sans doute à jamais. Mais j'étais incapable d'oublier et de pardonner ce qu'il m'avait fait. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Certes, il avait changé. Ses yeux étaient redevenus dorés, signe qu'il s'était désintoxiqué et j'avais lu dans son regard qu'il était l'Edward que j'avais un jour épousé. Et non l'horrible monstre qu'il était devenu par la suite. Je l'aimais mais je le haïssais aussi. Et c'était la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver à qui que ce soit, humain comme vampire, parce qu'il était, dans mon cas, impossible de se débarrasser de l'un ou l'autre de ces sentiments contradictoires.

Un jour passa, peut-être deux. J'étais toujours incapable de bouger. Je sentais que mon organisme était affaibli par le manque d'activité et sans doute aussi par la faim. Mon cerveau, anesthésié. J'avais vaguement entendu mon portable sonner plusieurs fois. Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'entendis mais ne réagis pas aux premiers coups frappés à la porte. Ni à la seconde volée. Mon portable sonna de nouveau, résonnant dans l'appartement mais je n'y touchai pas. On frappa de nouveau puis j'entendis vaguement qu'on fracturait ma porte d'entrée. La voix de Max résonna enfin dans l'appartement et je redressais la tête. La surprise réveilla mon esprit et j'articulais péniblement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il s'accroupit face à moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Son visage reflétait une infinie tendresse, beaucoup de compassion aussi.

-Charles et Marie m'ont prévenu il y a deux jours. Douze heures après, j'étais à Orono. Ils m'ont vaguement expliqué ce qu'ils avaient conclu de ton appel. Ils s'apprêtaient à prendre un vol pour Seattle mais je leur ai dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui vienne. Tu as une tête à faire peur. Même pour un vampire.

Je tentai un sourire mais mon visage me parut difficile à bouger. J'étais plus proche de Maximilian que de Charles ou Marie. Nous nous étions connus à une période difficile de nos vies et chacun avait aidé l'autre à s'en sortir. Max était plus qu'un ami. C'était une partie de moi-même.

-Merci.

Il ne dit rien et m'attira contre lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position et je puisai la force de me remettre à bouger en lui. Je le revoyais pour la première fois depuis un an et c'était juste ce qu'il me fallait pour redresser la barre. Il s'écarta de moi après un long moment et embrassa mes deux joues puis ma bouche avec douceur.

-C'est à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête tandis qu'une violente douleur me transperçait de nouveau. Il m'embrassa encore, prolongeant le baiser. Nous n'étions pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous nous aimions profondément mais ce n'était pas de l'amour romantique. Avec les années et les épreuves, nous avions partagé bien plus que des amis ordinaires. Cela incluait aussi le sexe. Max était objectivement beau. Blond aux yeux dorés, il était d'origine anglaise et n'avait jamais perdu la classe due à son rang. Il avait presque 30 ans quand il avait été transformé, au début du XVIIIème siècle. C'était alors un aristocrate libertin qui avait fait une mauvaise rencontre. Il s'était réveillé de sa transformation seul et affamé. C'en était suivi meurtre et carnage avant qu'il ne fasse la rencontre de Marie. Elle lui avait appris qu'on pouvait se nourrir autrement. Et ça avait été le début de notre clan.

Max m'avait dit un jour qu'il aimait m'embrasser et faire l'amour avec moi mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'une femme qui en aimait un autre. Je lui avais répondu que c'était la même chose pour moi. Il avait eu l'air surpris et je lui avais expliqué que je m'étais aperçue qu'il aimait Marie plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Heureusement, Charles ne s'était rendu compte de rien et c'était resté notre secret à tous les deux.

-Nous devrions aller les voir, dit-il enfin en s'écartant de moi.

-Qui ?

-Ces Cullen.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu n'en as pas assez de vivre avec ce fardeau ? Tu n'as pas envie de passer à autre chose ?

-Si, bien sûr.

-Et bien le meilleur moyen reste l'affrontement. Il y a trop de choses qui sont restées en suspens entre vous deux. Ca fait presque un siècle et tu n'as toujours pas avancé.

-Je ne l'ai vu que cinq minutes et regarde dans quel état je suis. Parfois, se souvenir est une malédiction, tu sais.

-Comment ça s'est passé exactement ?

Je lui racontai tout, en détails. Il m'écouta attentivement, assis près de moi, une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre autour de ma taille.

-Tu as été surprise. La seconde fois ne devrait pas être aussi douloureuse. Tu vas sans doute être amenée à le revoir, qui plus est. C'est long, une éternité et ça laisse pas mal d'opportunités. Si tu fais ton deuil maintenant, ce que tu ne t'es jamais donné l'occasion de faire avant, tu en sortiras apaisée et plus forte.

-Je n'ai pas envie de revivre tout ça.

-Tu le fais déjà.

-Je… je ne peux pas.

-Bien. Alors première étape, continua-t-il en passant une main sur ma joue, aller chasser. On est plus à même d'affronter les choses avec le ventre vide.

Il m'aida à me lever et me prit dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui et fermai les yeux.

-Je suis là et je vais rester ici le temps qu'il te faudra.

Il finit par me lâcher et je me sentais légèrement mieux. Max avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Il réussissait à m'apaiser, à trouver les mots qui me feraient me sentir mieux. Il me sourit doucement et me tira hors de mon appartement.

-C'est ta voiture ? demandai-je en voyant la superbe berline coupée.

-Je l'ai louée pour l'occasion, sourit-il.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et alla s'installer. Nous prîmes la route du parc national à côté de Seattle. C'était mon nouveau terrain de chasse et la nourriture locale n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Nous étions dans la forêt depuis deux heures quand nous sentîmes une présence surnaturelle. Plusieurs présences, à vrai dire. Nous abandonnâmes immédiatement le cerf que nous venions de chasser et nous tendîmes à l'unisson.

-On dirait que nous ne sommes pas seuls, commenta Max en humant l'air.

Je me redressai, priant pour que ce ne soit pas les Cullen. Les vampires se rapprochaient et je tentai de reconnaitre l'odeur d'Edward. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, je reconnus celle d'Alice. Il y avait deux autres personnes avec elle.

-Bella ? m'appela la sœur d'Edward en émergeant des bois.

Elle lança un coup d'œil curieux à Max et deux autres vampires apparurent face à nous. Max, d'abord tendu, eu un large sourire en voyant l'un des deux vampires.

-Jasper ! Ca faisait longtemps.

-Bonsoir Maximilian, répondit simplement celui-ci.

-Vous vous connaissez comment ? Demandai-je.

-Oui. Maria et moi avons eu notre époque, sourit pensivement Max.

-Maria ?

-La créatrice de Jasper, répondit Alice.

-Oh.

Il y eu un silence gêné, rapidement rompu par le dernier vampire, un brun souriant et très costaud.

-Alors c'est toi, Bella ?

-Emmett, avertirent Alice et Jasper d'une même voix.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Edward nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Enfin… dernièrement.

Le dit Emmett s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main. Je la serrai et pus sentir qu'il n'avait pas que l'air fort. Il serra ensuite la main de Max avant de se reculer.

-Vous chassiez aussi ? demanda Max.

-Non, Alice a vu que vous seriez là alors on est venu à votre rencontre, avoua Emmett.

Ses deux congénères lui lancèrent un regard agacé. Alice tourna ensuite son attention vers moi.

-« A vu » ? demanda Max.

Il observa Alice avec intérêt, se demandant sans doute comme moi quel était son don.

-Alice est médium, répondit Jasper.

-Intéressant.

-Alors, Isabella et toi, vous vous connaissez d'où ? demanda Emmett.

J'allais répondre que nous étions amis depuis longtemps quand je sentis le bras de Max sur ma hanche.

-C'est ma fiancée.

Je lui lançai un regard qui voulait dire « Mais à quoi tu joues ? ». Il me fit un clin d'œil presque imperceptible. Cela n'avait duré qu'un millième de seconde et les autres avaient l'air trop gêné pour l'avoir perçu. Je me prêtai donc au jeu et me rapprocha un peu de Max.

-Pas encore fiancés, ajoutai-je.

-Bientôt Milady, bientôt, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et reportai mon attention sur Alice.

-Vous nous cherchiez pour quoi au juste ?

-Carlisle voudrait te voir, répondit-elle.

-Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer lui-même ?

Les membres du clan Cullen ne parurent pas surpris de mon ton agacé. Je ne pardonnerai sans doute jamais Carlisle non plus.

-Je n'ai pas pu lui dire précisément quand ça arriverait et il doit travailler.

-Carlisle, le gentil docteur qui transforme les gens en vampire, me moquai-je.

Max me lança un regard perçant, sans doute peu habitué à me voir aussi agressive.

-Je l'ai appelé. Il est en train de rentrer, continua Alice sans relever. Si ça peut t'aider à décider, Edward n'est pas à la maison.

-Je me fiche de l'endroit où est Edward.

-Bien, dit-elle, pincée, alors c'est une affaire réglée.

-Bien sûr, intervint Max. Nous vous suivons.

Il me poussa fermement à avancer et je me laissai faire sans envie.

-Vous habitez loin ? demanda-t-il.

-A 5km, aux portes de la forêt.

-Allons-y alors.

Tout en courant à une allure vampirique vers la maison, suivant les autres, je vis Max sortir son téléphone et taper un texto. Je le reçus quelques secondes plus tard.

_S'il est là, active ton champs de protection autour de moi, je n'ai pas très envie qu'on se balade dans mes pensées._

Sans m'arrêter, je hochais la tête dans sa direction et nous arrivâmes bientôt face à la maison des Cullen. Je sentis l'odeur d'un vampire et avant que je ne puisse poser une question Alice nous informa que c'était Esmée..

-C'est la femme de Carlisle, nous informa Alice.

-Je sais qui est Esmée, marmonnai-je plus pour moi-même.

A côté de moi, Max sourit largement à ma véhémence.

-La tigresse sort les griffes, pouffa-t-il.

-Je te préférais dépressif, rétorquai-je en lui lançant un regard noir, atténué par mon sourire amusé.

Il sourit de plus belle et secoua la tête. Alice nous fit entrer dans la maison et une jolie trentenaire nous accueillit avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

-Bella, je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant pour me prendre les mains.

Je reculai et croisai les bras, fermée. Elle perdit un peu de son sourire et s'arrêta.

-Bonjour, dis-je froidement.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être malpolie. Après tout, j'avais été élevée au début du XXème siècle dans une famille bourgeoise originaire de Boston. Mais je m'étais endurcie et je faisais un rejet total de la famille Cullen dans son intégralité.

-Esmée, je suis ravi, enchaîna Max en lui faisant un baise-main. Maximilian Hastings.

'Ah oui Max ? les femmes mariées aussi ?' m'exclamai-je en pensées. Cet homme était un dragueur invétéré.

-Oh… enchantée, répondit-elle un peu surprise.

-Je suis le fiancé de Bella, continua-t-il en relâchant sa main.

J'avais du mal à me faire à ce mensonge mais j'avais compris que ces petits jeux servaient souvent à tester, vérifier ou manipuler. Max avait parfois un esprit compliqué à comprendre.

-Vous êtes fiancés ?

Elle parut déçue une seconde mais se reprit bien vite. Elle esquissa un sourire chaleureux mais son regard restait inquiet.

-Félicitations, alors.

-Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant. Une femme comme elle, quand on l'a, il faut être fou pour la laisser partir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

D'accord…, me dis-je, je vois où tu veux en venir, vilain manipulateur. Surtout que je venais tout juste de sentir une nouvelle présence dans l'allée. Une présence qui n'était pas Carlisle et qui avait sans doute entendu notre conversation depuis plusieurs dizaines de secondes. J'éloignai mon champ de protection pour y englober Maximilian, afin qu'on ne lise pas ses pensées. Il me lança un sourire goguenard. Il avait tout planifié, le salaud.

La voiture du nouveau venu ralentit dans un crissement de graviers et la portière claqua. Tout le monde parut mal à l'aise tout à coup. Ils avaient dû percevoir l'arrivée d'Edward en même temps que moi. La tension monta encore d'un cran quand ce dernier entra dans le salon. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée, mélange de colère et de peine.

-Super, marmonnai-je. Merci Max.

Il parut très content de lui et en rajouta encore en prenant ma main pour y déposer un baiser.

-Tu… tu es fiancée ? demanda Edward, fixé sur nos mains.

-Il y a un problème ? rétorqua Max en haussant un sourcil

Il avait perdu toute jovialité et je le sentais même prêt à sortir les crocs. Il tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne, le long de son corps et se rapprocha de moi. « Arrête d'en rajouter » pensai-je.

-Tu… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? persista Edward sans faire attention à mon prétendu fiancé.

-Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde.

-On est toujours mariés à ce que je sache.

-Ca fait 80 ans qu'on est séparés ! M'exclamai-je, irritée.

-Tu es toujours ma femme !

-Si tu parles de légalité, je te rappelle qu'on est censés être morts.

-C'est ça ton argumentaire ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait besoin d'argumenter quoique ce soit, intervint de nouveau Max. Il me semble qu'elle t'a quitté pour une bonne raison. Il faut assumer ses erreurs, mon vieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'en remercie de l'avoir faite. Ca a laissé la place aux autres, ponctua-t-il avec un sourire vicieux.

Et bien évidemment, tout dérapa. Edward se jeta sur lui, lui assénant coup de poing sur coup de poing. Max encaissa puis réussit à se libérer en envoyant Edward à travers le salon. Mon prétendu fiancé se redressa tandis qu'Edward reprenait l'équilibre. Ils se foncèrent dessus, tous crocs dehors.

-100$ sur Edward, s'amusa Emmett, tendant un billet à Jasper qui prit le billet sans quitter la scène des yeux.

-J'adore Edward, mais je sais comment Maximilian se bat, répondit celui-ci. Tenu.

Alice secoua la tête, et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle tenta d'attraper son frère par les épaules pour les séparer. Il la repoussa violemment et envoya un nouveau coup à son adversaire. Alice se redressa en maugréant et hurla à Jasper de venir l'aider. Ce dernier attrapa son épouse et la prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il fallait parfois laisser se déchaîner les passions. « C'est ça, oui, et tu ne veux pas gagner ton pari peut-être ? » me dis-je en secouant la tête.

Max réussit finalement à repousser Edward. Il prit sa tête à deux mains et la tapa violemment contre le mur. La maison entière trembla. Edward parut sonné une demi-seconde puis se jeta de nouveau sur Max, les faisant, dans son élan, passer tous deux par la fenêtre du salon. Nous nous précipitâmes tous dehors et je regardai Edward et Max continuer de se battre, atterrée. Je croisai une expression identique à la mienne sur le visage d'Esmée. C'était ridicule. Totalement ridicule.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant, intervins-je. CA SUFFIT ! hurlai-je, hors de moi.

Mon cri résonna dans la forêt qui bordait la maison des Cullen. Max et Edward s'arrêtèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite et tournèrent la tête vers moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, bon sang ? Vous êtes devenus complètement malades ?!

Je les regardai, choquée, les fixant un moment à tour de rôle. Ne lisant aucune culpabilité sur leur visage, je m'éloignai d'eux, de la maison, de cette famille de malheur. J'entendis vaguement qu'ils m'appelaient tous deux mais j'étais déjà au milieu de l'allée. On m'arrêta cependant dans mon élan en attrapant ma main. Je me retournai brutalement et, dans mon élan, giflai la personne qui m'avait arrêtée. Voir Edward accuser le coup me calma instantanément. Ma colère retomba et je le regardai, choquée de l'avoir frappé. Il était débraillé, sa chemise était en lambeau, son visage coupable.

-Je ne l'ai pas volée, celle-ci, dit-il simplement, penaud. Bella… Bella, je m'excuse, poursuivit-il. Je n'aurais jamais du agresser ton fiancé. Je… j'étais furieux. J'étais… jaloux, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Je m'en veux.

Il était beau à couper le souffle à ce moment précis. Les yeux d'Edward avaient toujours été le miroir de son âme. Toutes ses émotions les traversaient. Je soupirai, d'une façon typiquement humaine.

-Je sais. Je sais que tu as changé, continuai-je doucement. Tu es redevenu toi-même. C'est bien et je suis contente pour toi.

Je vis une lueur d'espoir briller dans ses yeux. A laquelle je dus mettre fin, comme il avait mis fin à la mienne 82 ans plus tôt.

-Mais j'ai changé moi aussi. Et je ne veux pas que tu viennes gâcher la nouvelle vie que j'ai réussi à créer. Je vais rester ici. Dans cette ville et dans cette fac. Je vais vivre ici parce que j'en ai assez de partir. Je n'en peux plus de devoir te fuir comme je l'ai fait quand tu me cherchais. Oui, je sais que tu m'as cherchée. Et je sais aussi que jamais je ne pourrai te pardonner pour ce que tu m'as fait.

Si j'avais pu pleurer à ce moment précis, je l'aurais sans doute fait en voyant son visage décomposé. Je savais que j'avais été cruelle. Mais la mémoire d'un vampire est infaillible et j'avais vécu avec le côté sombre d'Edward Masen pendant quatre longues années. J'aurais sans doute pu en passer ainsi 40 de plus tant j'avais été amoureuse et capable de patience avec lui. Si seulement il n'était pas allé trop loin le jour de mon départ.

Max choisit cet instant pour me rejoindre et il ne dit pas un mot en me tirant vers le portail. Je savais qu'il avait tout entendu. Il avait même peut-être anticipé ce type de réaction. C'était son don. Il savait tirer le meilleur parti d'une situation. Il plaçait ses pions et faisait confiance à sa connaissance de la nature humaine ou vampirique pour amener les gens là où il voulait qu'ils aillent. Sans doute aurais-je du lui en vouloir. Mais j'avais aussi compris qu'il avait fait ça pour moi. Pour que je me libère et que j'arrête de reculer face à l'obstacle. Qui sait, peut-être que dire à Edward que j'étais passée à autre chose m'avait permis de m'en convaincre moi-même ?

* * *

Edward boit de l'alcool ? Edward se bat ? Edward est jaloux ? Bon je l'avoue, j'ai un peu changé les habitudes de notre cher vampire. Aimez-vous ? Détestez-vous ? Que pensez-vous de Max ? Certaines vont le détester encore plus dans le prochain chapitre !

J'attends vos réactions :D

A tantôt tout le monde !

Ps : encore désolée s'il reste quelques fautes, je ne les vois plus à force de lire et relire…

Ps2: je viens de publier un OS si le coeur vous en dit...

Je le mets aussi à la fin : EDIT: Je fais une modif, on m'a fait me rendre compte d'erreurs dans le texte. Pour Edward et ses yeux marrons, j'ai la flemme de retrouver ça, mais pour les yeux bleus de Max, shame on me, je change tout de suite ! Désolée pour l'erreur, je suis peut-être un peu trop dans Vampire Diaries ;-)


	3. The three of us

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée pour le temps qu'a pris la publication ce nouveau chapitre mais j'étais en vacances, sans internet.

J'espère en tous cas qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **Guest**, **Annabelle** (ta review m'a bcp touchée !), , **Sophie** (j'espère ne pas avoir laissé passer trop de fautes dans ce chapitre là non plus… j'ai beau relire, je les vois plus. Merci pour le compliment, ça fait très plaisir !), **Marie** (ahah ! Max n'est pas si parfait que ça, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre. Merci également pour Bella, j'essaie de la faire assez complète, après tout, aucun de nous n'a qu'une facette dans sa personnalité. Dis moi ce que tu penses de Max après ce chapitre ), **TTJ** (Max a été créé pour le piquant en effet, mais les choses vont s'arranger… enfin je crois :D), **Diana, Kyssou **(en effet Max est très manipulateur comme tu vas pouvoir le voir dans ce chapitre)**, Emma** (non moi aussi j'aime le voir ramer :D), **Isis duclanNamur** (tu as tout à fait raison, pour les yeux, c'était une erreur que j'ai modifié après avoir reçu ta review ;), **Nina**, et **Emelyne** pour vos reviews très gentilles.

Voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 3 : The Three of Us**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Max me ramena chez moi et monta, sans même que je le lui propose. Nous n'avions rien dit sur le chemin du retour. Je m'étais repassée la scène chez les Cullen en boucle et avait essayé de me convaincre que j'avais eu le comportement adéquat.

-Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je en entrant dans mon appartement.

-Je n'étais pas sûr que les choses se passent ainsi, mais oui, je me suis efforcé de faire en sorte que ce soit le cas.

Je hochai la tête pensivement et ne répondit rien. Est-ce que je devais lui en vouloir ? Ca avait encore été un moment très douloureux et faire souffrir Edward ainsi n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Nous avions, en plus, menti pour en arriver là et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir apprécié de me faire manipuler comme les autres. Mais Max ne m'avait jamais fait de mal, bien au contraire. Il avait toujours tout fait que j'aille mieux. Il avait pris soin de moi toutes ces années comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, à part Edward.

Il s'approcha de moi et repoussa mes cheveux derrière mon épaule.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure.

-Je vais mieux, acquiesçai-je. Et je te remercie.

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire qu'il me rendit avec beaucoup de douceur, son pouce caressant ma joue. Il posa son autre main sur ma hanche et me rapprocha de lui, laissant aller sa tête dans mon cou. Je le sentis respirer mon odeur puis embrasser un point qu'il savait sensible de ma nuque. Je fermai les yeux mais protestai un peu.

-Max… non…

Il sourit contre ma peau et recula de quelques centimètres pour me regarder avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Allez, déshabille-toi, une bonne douche chaude fera du bien à ton corps glacial.

Je le fixai, dubitative et il leva les mains en l'air.

-Je garde mes vêtements, promis.

Je sentais qu'il avait autant que moi envie de lui mais si mon corps réclamait un soulagement temporaire, mon esprit était encore trop obnubilé par Edward. J'allais dans la salle de bain après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue et me déshabillai pour entrer dans la douche. L'eau réchauffa mon corps et je laissai mon esprit vagabonder plusieurs minutes. J'entendis plus que je ne vis la porte de la douche s'ouvrir et souris malgré moi, sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu sais pourtant que je ne tiens jamais mes promesses, murmura Max à mon oreille.

Il colla son corps au mien et m'embrassa sauvagement. Je n'avais jamais compris l'attraction particulière qui nous liait. Ce désir qui nous prenait parfois alors que nous n'avions pas eu besoin de l'autre pendant des mois. Souvent, ce n'était pas juste du sexe. Nous faisions l'amour comme deux amants amoureux et ne sortions plus de la chambre pendant des jours. Charles et Marie ne comprenaient pas, eux non plus, pourquoi nous ne nous étions jamais mis ensemble officiellement. C'était un mélange étrange d'amitié et de passion. Aucun des deux ne dominait jamais. Nous nous aimions à notre façon et je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Cette année sans lui avait été très dure et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir un jour recommencer à vivre aussi loin de lui.

Nous fîmes l'amour plusieurs fois ce soir-là. Il était passionné, puis tendre, me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille avant de m'enlacer sauvagement. Je ne sais pas au bout de combien je me sentis rassasiée, apaisée.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer, Bella, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, dans le lit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ? plaisantai-je, sans comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

-Non. Tous les jours. Laisse-moi t'aimer comme tu mérites de l'être.

Je me redressai pour le regarder et il garda sa main dans la mienne.

-Tu veux dire que tu veux… être avec moi.

Il hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre dans une attitude bizarrement humaine venant de lui. Je le voyais rarement aussi sérieux et peu sûr de lui.

-Je pourrais te rendre heureuse.

-Je croyais que tu aimais Marie ? murmurai-je stupéfaite.

Il eut un rire sans joie et se redressa lui aussi, me fixant, prêt à tout dire.

-J'ai ma fierté, Bella, et je savais que tu en aimais un autre. Je t'ai dit ça pour que tu ne te doutes de rien.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je suis amoureux de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. Tu m'as ébloui, charmé. J'avais traversé 150 ans sans jamais rencontré une femme qui me donnerait envie de rester auprès d'elle éternellement. Jusqu'à ce que je croise ton chemin.

-Mais… pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

J'étais stupéfaite. Et le mot était faible. J'avais traversé 50 ans d'amitié sans jamais me rendre compte de quoique ce soit. J'avais fait l'amour avec lui sans jamais penser qu'il puisse vouloir plus.

-Je sais reconnaître quand un combat est perdu d'avance.

-Alors… pourquoi… pourquoi maintenant ?

Il baissa les yeux et caressa mon épaule d'un doigt.

-Je t'ai entendu parler à Cullen.

-Masen, le repris-je.

-Peu importe. J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit. Et j'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être enfin ma chance.

Je laissai un long silence s'installer, confuse. Maximilian Hastings m'avait aimée pendant toutes ces années. Et moi qui avais toujours pensé… j'étais stupide. J'avais été aveugle et stupide. Lui, m'observait patiemment, attendant le verdict. Max avait toujours su être patient. C'était une de ses qualités. Il attendait le bon moment –qui arrivait toujours- et resserrait ses filets autour de sa proie.

-Est-ce que tu m'as emmenée là-bas pour pouvoir enfin m'avouer tout ça ?

-En quelques sortes, avoua-t-il l'air un peu gêné quand même. Mais je l'ai surtout fait pour toi.

-Tu m'as manipulée.

-Non, Bella. J'ai fait en sorte que tu aies l'opportunité de choisir. Soit tu décidais de continuer à souffrir, soit tu prenais la décision de vivre enfin ta vie et de passer à autre chose, expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Je ne sais pas. Tout ça est trop d'un coup. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il. Je comprends. Je ne t'embêterai plus. J'ai essayé, tu vois. Sans réelles manipulation, sans stratagème. Je me suis simplement dévoilé. Je saurai à l'avenir que les vieilles méthodes sont toujours les meilleures.

Il se leva et se rhabilla en quelques secondes.

-Max, attends.

-Quoi ?

-Je… je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Moi non plus, Bella. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Et toi non plus.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

J'étais désespérée, je savais que s'il partait maintenant, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de le revoir. Et je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas vivre sans lui.

-Je ne suis pas… je ne pense pas être capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme ça. De t'aimer comme ça. Pas encore. Il me faut… du temps.

-Je t'ai laissé 50 ans, Bella. Et je n'ai vu aucune amélioration, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, dos à moi.

-Je suis capable de changer. Je mettrai peut-être du temps, c'est vrai, mais je sais qu'on peut y arriver.

Je m'approchai et posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je vis combien il était tourmenté. Aimer pouvait être douloureux. Je le savais si bien.

-Laisse-moi du temps. Je ne _peux_ pas te perdre, Max.

Je posai une main sur sa joue, mon visage tout proche du sien. Il soupira et posa sa main sur la mienne.

-S'il te plait.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à m'aimer pour me garder dans ta vie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de te dire. Je voudrais juste… réapprendre à aimer et ne plus avoir peur de souffrir.

-Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

-Je sais.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te faire ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Je sais ça aussi.

Max paraissait souvent prendre les choses à la légère ou avec flegme mais j'avais appris au fil des décennies qu'il ressentait les choses bien plus profondément que la plupart des vampires.

-Je ne me suis jamais laissée la possibilité de retomber amoureuse mais je sais une chose. C'est qu'il n'y a que pour toi que je pourrais le faire.

Ma réflexion était maladroite mais je vis qu'il ne la prenait pas mal et qu'il comprenait ce que je voulais dire.

-Je t'aime, Bella, et je pourrais t'attendre toute une vie si tu me le demandais. Peut-être même deux, sourit-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire et le laissai m'embrasser, savourant ses caresses. Je repensai à Edward et au fait qu'il continuait de me gâcher la vie. Je ne devais plus le laisser avoir une incidence sur moi. J'étais maîtresse de ma vie, de mes pensées et de mes actes. Tout allait changer et je ne me permettrai plus d'être malheureuse pour qui que ce soit. J'allais apprendre à être en paix et à rendre quelqu'un heureux. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

**POV Edward**

Depuis qu'elle savait qui était Bella pour moi, Alice ne cessait de surveiller son avenir. Je ne lui avais rien demandé et voir ces visions dans les pensées de ma sœur n'était pas très agréable. C'était comme savoir à chaque moment quelle décision prenait la femme qui m'avait repoussé. La musique que jouait mon iPod me permettait de ne pas entendre toutes ses pensées mais je percevais comme si je les vivais certaines visions.

La scène qui se jouait actuellement dans l'esprit de ma sœur m'était particulièrement intolérable. Bella était dans un lit avec son fiancé. Ils étaient nus et il lui demandait de le laisser l'aimer. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si étonnée ? Pourquoi lui révélait-il ses sentiments, des sentiments qu'il disait avoir caché pendant des années ?

Je me redressai de mon fauteuil et me concentrai sur les pensées d'Alice. Les images et les propos tenus défilaient très vite mais je gravais chaque parole dans mon esprit. Elle ne l'aimait pas ? Il voulait partir ? Elle le retenait. Lui disait qu'elle l'aimait plus que toute autre personne au monde. Mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre _comme ça_ ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire, murmurai-je pour moi-même, ébahi.

Toute cette histoire de fiançailles n'aurait donc été que des mensonges ? Une comédie destinée à quoi exactement ? Alice entra brusquement dans ma chambre sans frapper et me trouva dans la même position tendue.

-Ils ont menti. Ils ne sont pas fiancés.

-Visiblement, oui, répondis-je encore hébété par ces révélations.

Un lent sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que je réalisais ce que Bella avait voulu dire à son amant.

-Je crois qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de toi, Edward.

Je tournai la tête vers ma sœur, souriant un peu plus. L'espoir revenait petit à petit en moi. J'avais toujours plus ou moins douté de l'intensité des sentiments de Bella quand nous étions ensemble. Je pensais l'aimer plus qu'elle ne m'aimait. Sans doute de vieux doutes résiduels de notre première année de vampire… Elle nous en avait tellement voulu à Carlisle et moi de l'avoir transformée en un monstre immortel. Elle s'était ensuite apaisée et était revenue vers moi mais j'étais resté persuadé, au plus profond de moi, que la vampirisation avait altéré ses sentiments pour moi. Cette conversation avec Maximilian m'avait prouvé que non.

-Je crois aussi, acquiesçai-je.

Alice sourit lentement et se frotta les mains.

-Tu crois à la chance, frangin ?

-Je crois qu'il est parfois nécessaire de forcer un peu le destin.

J'entendais Alice penser à tout un tas de possibilités pour m'aider à reconquérir mon épouse. L'espoir était certes revenu mais je ne devais pas m'enthousiasmer trop vite. J'avais un long travail d'approche et d'excuses qui m'attendait. Je connaissais Bella mieux que personne, peut-être mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même, j'avais au moins cet avantage.

**POV Bella**

Après s'être assuré que je pouvais me débrouiller sans lui, Max était reparti le dimanche soir. Il appliquait ce que je lui avais demandé et il me laissait du temps. Il était revenu d'Argentine dès qu'il avait pris que quelque chose n'allait pas pour moi et il repartait à présent pour le Maine. Il comptait rentrer plus tard mais maintenant qu'il avait fait le voyage, il préférait rester aux Etats-Unis. Je n'étais pas dupe. Il voulait pouvoir revenir en un instant si je le lui demandais. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui et je savais que lui aussi. Il m'avait avoué qu'une autre raison de son départ en Argentine était qu'il voulait alors m'oublier. J'avais voulu l'aider à gérer sa culpabilité quand il avait tué ces gens et je n'avais fait que l'enfoncer un peu plus, sans le savoir. Je m'en rendais à présent compte. Je ne me doutais de rien. J'avais vu d'autres hommes pendant ces 50 dernières années. Des histoires aussi brèves que futiles. Et il m'avait regardée faire sans jamais rien avouer. Et je m'en voulais un peu, même si je savais que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Le lundi matin, quand je retrouvais Angela à notre cours commun, mes pensées tournaient encore autour de Max, de ses aveux et bien sûr d'Edward. Je ne cessais d'y penser et ça me torturait. Moi qui avais vécu dans une relative absence d'émotions ces dernières années… Tout me revenait comme si je n'avais rien enfoui.

-J'ai remarqué que tu étais absente à notre majeure de vendredi. Tu as eu un problème ? me demanda Angela en sortant son ordinateur.

-Oui. J'étais malade, mais ça va mieux.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas paraitre indiscrète…

-Non, il n'y a aucun souci. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

-Tant mieux.

Elle me sourit sincèrement et me proposa de m'envoyer le cours par mail. Je n'étais pas une férue des nouvelles technologies mais Marie avait insisté pour que je sache me servir d'un ordinateur.

-Merci, Angela.

-De rien, c'est normal.

Un murmure se répandit dans l'assemblée et un groupe de filles gloussa devant moi. Je jetai un œil à Angela qui souriait d'un air narquois en regardant l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre.

-Tu vois le type qui vient d'entrer ?

Elle me désigna Edward d'un geste du menton et je soupirai. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il n'assistait pas à ce cours quand même ? Je ne l'y avais pas vu la semaine précédente, pourtant. Je sentis un mélange de colère et d'abattement monter en moi tandis qu'il relevait la tête et croisait mon regard.

-C'est Edward Cullen, le frère d'Alice, que je t'ai présentée la semaine dernière. Il était au lycée avec moi et déjà à l'époque, toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds. Craquant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis pas. Il me lança un grand sourire, un brin moqueur. Je continuais de le fixer, dubitative tandis qu'il approchait de nous. Toutes les filles le regardaient et j'entendis quelques murmures surpris.

-Salut Angela, salut Bella, nous salua-t-il en s'installant à côté de ma nouvelle amie.

Je lui lançai un regard froid et sortit mon cahier de mon sac sans plus lui prêter attention. A quel jeu jouait-il ?

-Oh vous vous connaissez déjà ? demanda Angela en se tournant vers moi.

Elle rougit, sans doute parce qu'elle avait dit qu'il était craquant et, comme je ne répondais pas, Edward prit les devants.

-Bella et moi sommes… de vieilles _connaissances_, dit-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot.

-Vraiment ? Et vous vous connaissez d'où ? De Forks ?

Je me tournai vers Edward, le défiant d'inventer une histoire.

-On a été en colo ensemble plusieurs fois, mentit-il avec beaucoup d'aplomb. Alors Bella, tu étudies ici maintenant ?

-Hein hein.

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler et je pensais qu'il ferait plutôt tout pour m'éviter après ce que je lui avais dit, mais son comportement avait diamétralement changé. Je ne voyais aucune culpabilité, aucune tristesse dans son regard. Il était sûr de lui, presque charmeur et m'observait avec malice.

-Et ton petit-ami, il enseigne ici aussi à présent ? enchaîna-t-il, assez fort pour que plusieurs rangées entendent.

Je lui jetais un regard noir et compris qu'il était venu me faire littéralement chier.

-Oui, continua Edward, s'adressant à Angela sans baisser le ton, Bella s'est faite virer de sa précédente université parce qu'elle sortait avec son prof. Dingue comme histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

-A quoi tu joues, Edward ? m'agaçai-je enfin tandis que tout le monde tendait à présent l'oreille vers nous.

-Oh mais je ne joue pas. Je m'intéresse à ta nouvelle vie. Je trouve ça bien que tu essaies de repartir de zéro ici. Tu sais, loin de toutes ces histoires sur ta vie sexuelle débridée.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu racontes n'importe quoi ?

-Je me suis renseigné sur ton Maximilian. Il était prof à la fac du Maine.

-Et alors ? On se connait depuis une _éternité,_ Max et moi. Bien avant qu'il ne soit prof.

Il avait baissé la voix et se penchait à présent vers moi, pour parler bas. Seule Angela, placée entre nous, pouvait nous entendre.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Bien sûr, répondis-je avec aplomb, sans le lâcher du regard.

-Parce qu'Alice a appris pour votre petite déclaration de vendredi soir.

La peste ! Elle avait dû nous voir dans l'une de ses visions. Et comme Edward lisait dans les pensées de tout le monde…

-Je t'interdis de t'incruster dans ma vie, chuchotai-je avec hargne.

-Euh… peut-être que vous voulez échanger de place… ? proposa Angela, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Merci, Angela, avec plaisir, répondit Edward en la gratifiant d'un sourire renversant.

Je la vis rougir de nouveau et elle laissa sa place à Edward. Je soupirai, agacée et commençai à prendre en notes ce que le professeur disait, tentant d'ignorer l'enfoiré assis à côté de moi.

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. Tu m'as empêché de lire dans ses pensées.

Il parlait à présent si bas, penché vers moi, que j'étais seule à pouvoir l'entendre. Je continuai à prendre des notes, un peu rageusement, tout en essayant de garder une allure humaine.

-Mais ce que j'ai appris est très intéressant, poursuivit-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment à son dossier. Alors comme ça tu ne penses pas être capable d'aimer _quelqu'un d'autre ?_ Tomber amoureuse t'es désormais impossible, c'est ça ? Je me disais bien que tu ne m'avais pas dit toute la vérité. Tu es incapable de l'aimer parce que tu m'aimes moi, Bella. Et tu ne cesseras jamais de le faire.

-Tu oublies que c'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, répliquai-je enfin en me tournant vers lui, parlant très vite et très bas. Tu oublies que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Tu oublies que _lui_ ne me fera jamais souffrir.

-Tu ne nies pas que tu m'aimes encore, chantonna-t-il, parfaitement détendu.

-Mais enfin est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je dis ? répliquai-je plus haut.

Le prof nous interpella et je recommençai à prendre des notes.

-Je peux être très doux, tu sais, murmura-t-il en passant son doigt sur mon bras dénudé dans une caresse délicieuse. Je peux, non je sais comment te contenter moi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? m'exclamai-je en lui lançant un regard dégoûté.

J'écartai mon corps de ses mains. Quelqu'un nous demanda de parler moins fort derrière nous. Il approcha sa tête de mon oreille.

-Tu as oublié que tu as promis, mon cœur, persista-t-il d'une voix bien plus froide tout à coup. Tu as juré de m'aimer, de me chérir et de m'être fidèle pour l'éternité. Il y a au moins deux points sur lesquels tu as failli.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et nos visages se retrouvèrent tout à coup très proches. Je le vis baisser les yeux vers mes lèvres. Lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau, je savais que la même envie nous animait tous deux. Quand je disais qu'Edward était mon enfer personnel, c'était au sens littéral. Il était la seule chose que je désirais désespérément et la seule chose que je ne voulais plus jamais avoir. Je m'écartai légèrement et reprit :

-Je ne pense pas être la seule à avoir failli…

-Je n'ai pas failli à mes vœux.

-…et je ne suis sans aucun doute pas responsable de l'échec de notre mariage, poursuivis-je sans relever.

-Pas de l'échec, peut-être, mais de la fin, sans aucun doute.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, claquai-je, les dents serrés. C'est toi qui as tout gâché.

-Et je l'ai payé pendant 80 ans. C'est peut-être assez, à présent, tu ne crois pas ? susurra-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

-Qu'il est temps d'avancer, de pardonner, de recommencer.

-Ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Si j'avais su que tu étais dans cette ville et dans cette université, jamais je n'y aurais mis les pieds.

-Et pourtant tu es encore ici. Tu n'as pas l'intention de partir.

-J'en ai assez de fuir, d'être celle qui doit tout laisser derrière elle. J'en ai assez de te fuir.

-Ca tombe bien, sourit-il moqueusement, j'en avais assez que tu me fuies.

-Si je suis encore ici, c'est aussi pour te faire comprendre que tu ne m'atteints plus. Je suis en passe de commencer une nouvelle vie, _enfin_, poursuivis-je, avec quelqu'un de bien.

-Pourtant, tu as dit que tu n'étais pas prête à être avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-Je ne suis pas prête à refaire totalement confiance, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est à moi d'évoluer. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre quoique ce soit avec toi. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, Edward.

-Non. Je t'ai cherché pendant près de 15 ans. Ton arrivée ici, c'est ma dernière chance de pouvoir faire les choses correctement.

-Il n'y aura pas d'autre chance. Jamais.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

-Arrête, Edward, murmurai-je en me détournant vers le professeur.

Je le vis du coin de l'œil secouer la tête et s'appuyer de nouveau nonchalamment sur sa chaise. Edward n'était pas quelqu'un d'assuré habituellement, sauf quand il était déterminé à obtenir quelque chose… ou qu'il était shooté au sang humain.

Je le sentis se pencher vers moi, et il posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

-Tu es toujours tellement belle, murmura-t-il tout contre mon oreille. Bien plus encore que dans mon souvenir. Même après toutes ces années, tu es toujours la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue. Tu sais, continua-t-il en me sentant frissonner bien malgré moi, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir.

Il remonta sa main sur ma cuisse et la pressa doucement. Je tentai de m'écarter mais je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention. Il perçut sans doute cela car il pressa plus fort ma cuisse. Je me figeai, tentant de l'ignorer, mais j'étais clairement mal à l'aise. Son contact me faisait frissonner tout autant qu'il m'embêtait. Pour rester polie.

-Je ne suis plus le même homme, Bella. Je ne replongerai pas, je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal. Je suis à toi, corps et âme. Laisse-moi une chance de te le prouver. S'il-te-plait.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et le fixai une seconde. Son regard n'était plus si assuré, à présent. Il paraissait même presque tourmenté. Je n'avais jamais aimé faire souffrir les gens, mais je n'étais pas prête non plus à me sacrifier pour qui que ce soit. Aussi séduisant et désirable soit cette personne.

-Jamais, répondis-je enfin, glaciale. Maintenant, retire ta main de ma cuisse et laisse-moi vivre ma vie normalement.

Il soupira et s'exécuta, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il paraissait à présent agacé mais pas démonté. Quelques minutes d'un apaisant silence (qui me permit de reprendre contenance), il se leva une seconde avant que le prof n'ajourne le cours pour raison personnelle et sortit de la salle de classe le premier, sans un regard pour moi.

-Et bien, commenta Angela, c'est plutôt intense entre vous deux…

-Vieille histoire, répondis-je simplement.

-Je connais Edward depuis quelques années maintenant et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je veux dire… aussi intéressé.

-C'est un peu une malédiction, ce mec, plaisantai-je pour donner le change.

-C'était pas très sympa de faire courir des rumeurs sur toi, comme ça, avoua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Je haussai les épaules et lui répondis que ce n'était pas très grave. Mes pensées étaient plutôt tournées vers d'autres problèmes que ma réputation. Edward avait décidé de ne pas abandonner et j'avais décidé d'arrêter de fuir. Qui plus est, Max comprendrait assez vite que j'avais quitté Seattle pour ne pas avoir à affronter mon ancien amour. Et j'irais alors droit dans le mur avec lui aussi. Bref, j'étais coincée ici.

-Dis-moi, il y a une soirée à la sororité d'une amie à moi, ce soir. Ca te dit de venir ? me proposa Angela.

Cette fille était vraiment sympa. Elle voulait sans doute me changer les idées.

-Est-ce qu'il y aura de l'alcool ?

-Oui, sourit-elle.

-Beaucoup d'alcool ?

-C'est fort probable.

-Alors j'en suis.

**POV Edward**

-Elle vient de décider de rester, m'annonça Alice.

Je venais de quitter le cours de Bella pour rejoindre ma sœur. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis des années. Même si ma conversation avec Bella ne s'était pas très bien passée, j'étais maintenant sûr qu'elle m'aimait toujours. Je savais que je ne devrais pas être égoïste, que je devrais la laisser vivre sa vie, mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. J'avais survécu pendant des décennies. Sa présence me faisait revivre. Et même si elle avait dit que jamais elle ne me laisserait une nouvelle chance, je ne me démontais pas.

-J'ai vu ça, répondis-je.

_« Que s'est-il réellement passé entre eux pour qu'elle en veuille autant à Carlisle et Edward ? »_ se demanda-t-elle pour la millième lui jetai un regard froid et elle haussa les épaules, fataliste. Alice était curieuse, elle en s'en cachait pas. Je n'étais cependant pas prêt à tout révéler.

-Angela l'emmène à une soirée, dis-je finalement, pour changer de sujet.

-Une soirée ? sourit Alice. Et tu veux y aller ?

Je l'entendais déjà trépigner d'impatience sur la tenue qu'elle allait porter et sur combien les soirées humaines pouvaient être amusantes.

-Oui.

-Oh super !

Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Jasper qui lui répondit dans la minute.

-Jasper vient aussi.

-Alice, est-ce que Maximilian sera là ?

-Il est reparti dans le Maine.

-Jusqu'à quand ?

-Aucune idée. Il n'a pas encore décidé de revenir.

-Le terrain est libre, frangin, intervint Emmett en me donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Rosalie le suivait et se demandait ce que je pouvais bien trouver à cette fille si désagréable avec sa famille. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la rencontrer mais elle ne l'aimait déjà pas. Elle comprenait que je m'accroche mais pensait plus simple d'abandonner et de passer à autre chose.

-Tu ferais sans doute la même chose pour Emmett, lui dis-je.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari et sourit doucement. _« Oui, sans doute. Mais j'espère qu'elle vaut le coup. »_

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

-Edward veut nous emmener à une soirée, ce soir, chantonna Alice.

Trois paires d'yeux me fixaient et j'eus un sourire un peu las.

-Bella y va.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut trouver à ces soirées humaines, » pensa Rosalie.

-Elle a toujours adoré se mélanger aux humains, répondis-je. Elle non plus n'a pas vraiment apprécié de devenir un vampire, au début. Elle a gardé beaucoup… d'humanité.

-Elle est faite pour toi, ma belle, plaisanta Emmett. On vient aussi.

Rose lui lança un regard noir mais ses pensées étaient plus tendres qu'agacées. Elle hocha la tête dans ma direction. Alice voulait déjà m'acheter une tonne de vêtements et il fallait que je prépare mon opération reconquête.

POV Bella

J'avais convenu de rejoindre Angela devant la maison de la fraternité à 22h. J'appréciais les soirées humaines. C'était souvent le temple de la débauche et tout le monde était tellement soûl que les observer en devenait presque amusant. Je sortais de la douche quand j'entendis mon téléphone vibrer dans le salon. J'enfilai une serviette et pris mon téléphone pour décrocher.

-Max ? demandai-je.

-Salut Bella.

Je souris bien malgré moi au son de sa voix aussi douce que lorsqu'il me murmurait des mots tendres.

-Tu n'as pas eu de problème pendant le voyage ?

-Non, tout s'est bien passé. Et toi, tout va bien depuis hier ?

-Plus ou moins. Une fille m'a invitée à une soirée sur le campus ce soir.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que tu aimes tant dans la vie humaine, sourit-il. Tu ne te lasses jamais revivre encore et encore les mêmes choses ?

-Non. J'aime les humains, j'aime la façon dont ils vivent. Evoluer parmi eux me donne un peu l'impression d'en être une, avouai-je.

-J'envie ton self-control. Des nouvelles des Cullen ? enchaîna-t-il, un peu plus tendu.

-Non, aucune, mentis-je. Je pense qu'ils vont me laisser tranquille.

-Je n'ai pas donné de détails à Charles et Marie sur notre week-end.

-Tu as bien fait. Je préférerais qu'on oublie tout ça.

-Tout ? demanda-t-il, faussement nonchalant.

- Tout ce qui concerne les Cullen, du moins.

Je le sentis sourire au téléphone et je souris moi aussi.

-Tu me manques, murmura-t-il tendrement.

-Toi aussi, répondis-je, gênée de m'exposer ainsi. Vous avez décidé quand vous venez me rejoindre ?

-Charles veut mettre ses papiers en ordre et Marie a déjà posé sa démission. Ca ne devrait plus prendre très longtemps à présent.

-J'ai hâte.

-Moi aussi. J'ai envie de prendre le prochain vol pour Seattle. Même si je sais que tu as besoin que je te laisse de l'air, ajouta-t-il, un brin sarcastique.

-Merci pour ça.

-Je suis votre chevalier servant, ma Dame.

Je ris un peu et nous raccrochâmes quelques secondes plus tard. J'appréciais qu'il ne me mette pas de pression. Je m'en voulais aussi de lui avoir menti pour Edward. J'espérais que cette histoire soit réglée avant que ma famille ne vienne s'installer à Seattle. J'avais plusieurs idées en tête pour qu'Edward me lâche dont une particulièrement délicate que je ne pourrais utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Oui, cette idée-là serait vraiment cruelle. Mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

* * *

Alooooooors ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Bon c'est certes un chapitre un peu de transition. Le 4 sera plus riche en révélations.

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

A très vite tout le monde !

Audierne.


End file.
